Kneel
by koufuri
Summary: Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Akashi Seijuro berlutut dan memohon. Tapi bukan berlutut dan memohon seperti yang ia bayangkan. Oh, bahkan dia tidak pernah membayangkan hal ini akan terjadi. #44/12Week #FirstTime


Kriiiing kriiiing kriiiing.

Suara telpon memecah keheningan di apartemen mewah itu. Yang dengan keras kepalanya ingin menarik perhatian pemuda berambut merah pemilik apartemen.

Akashi Seijuro awalnya hanya mengacuhkan bunyi berisik dari telpon itu, sedang memikirkan kejadian yang telah terjadi antara dia dan kekasihnya barusan. Tapi-

Kriiing kriiing kriiing.

"Ugh." Dengan langkah menghentak dia menghampiri telpon di ruang tamu dan menyambarnya.

"Iya?" kata Akashi singkat dengan nada yang dingin.

"Akashi-kun..." Suara di seberang sana terputus digantikan oleh nafas yang terengah-engah.

"Tetsuya? Ada apa? Katakan sekarang juga atau aku tutup telponnya." Perintah Akashi.

"Akashi-kun kau dimana? Cepatlah ke rumah sakit sekarang" kata Kuroko.

"Dan untuk alasan apakah aku harus ke rumah sakit?" tanya Akashi. Terdengar Kuroko terpekik yang seolah-olah terdengar 'apa kau bercanda Akashi-kun'.

"Furihata-kun kecelakaan. Sekarang kondisinya sedang kritis" kata Kuroko yang membuat Akashi bagai disambar petir.

"Apa?!"

* * *

**Kneel**

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadoshi.**

**Sumary : Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Akashi Seijuro berlutut dan memohon. Tapi bukan berlutut dan memohon seperti yang ia bayangkan. Oh, bahkan dia tidak pernah membayangkan hal ini akan terjadi. #44/12Week #FirstTime**

**Warning : Typo(s), OOC**

**Enjoy**

.

.

.

Akashi Seijuro segera menuju rumah sakit tidak peduli dengan pakaiannnya yang acak-acakan ataupun caranya mengemudi yang mirip seperti orang kesetanan.

"Sial." Katanya pada dirinya sendiri mengingat kejadian yang terjadi beberapa waktu lalu. Ini salahnya. Ini semua salahnya.

Jika saja tadi dia bisa mengontrol emosinya. Jika saja tadi dia tidak dibutakan oleh cemburu yang membuatnya melukai Kouki. Ini semua tidak akan terjadi.

.

.

_Flashback_

"Tadaima." kata pemuda bersurai coklat memasuki apartemen yang ditinggalinya dengan kekasih merahnya.

"Darimana saja kau Kouki?" tanya Akashi dingin membuat Furihata kaget.

"Darimana? Tentu saja aku habis reuni bersama teman-temanku di Seirin. Kan aku sudah bilang kemarin?" jelas Furihata masih bingung pada sikap Akashi.

"Lalu siapa dia?" tanya Akashi lagi nadanya lebih dingin dari sebelumnya.

"Dia? Siapa yang kau maksud dengan dia?" Furihata makin bingung dengan kekasihnya ini.

"LAKI-LAKI ITU KOUKI! YANG MENGANTARMU PULANG!" Bentak Akashi termakan oleh emosinya.

"Dia- dia temanku. Dia sahabatku sejak aku baru masuk Sma." kata Furihata merasakan matanya mulai panas karena menahan air matanya.

"Oh jadi yang kau maksud reuni itu hanya kalian berdua. Duduk bercanda sambil menikmati kopi. Sangat romantis." Akashi berhasil meredam emosinya. Sedikit. Tapi tidak mengurangi kesinisan dalam suaranya.

"Bukan begitu. Aku ingin bergegas pulang saat mengetahui kau pulang cepat. Dia mengantarkanku. Cuacanya sangat dingin jadi kami minum kopi sebentar." Furihata mencoba meyakinkan Akashi.

"Oh ya benar. Aku percaya padamu." Dengan nada sarkatis Akashi mengatakannya yang jelas-jelas berarti Akashi tidak percaya.

"Kau... kau meragukan kesetiaanku?" Furihata bertanya dengan suara bergetar, air matanya mulai menetes sekarang.

"Aku tidak akan meragukannya jika kau tidak berduaan dengan laki-laki lain dan terlihat begitu BAHAGIA!" nada suara Akashi naik lagi dibagian akhir. Emosinya meledak lagi.

"Sudah kubilang bukan seperti itu Sei." nada Furihata terdengar lemas seakan-akan hampir menyerah untuk meyakinkan Akashi yang keras kepala.

"Sudah cukup aku tidak butuh penjelasan. Aku bahkan ragu apakah kau masih mencintaiku?" nada Akashi tenang rapi terdengar rapuh dan terluka. Furihata ingin menghapus luka Akashi, tapi perkataan Akashi selanjutnya benar-benar melukainya.

"Tidak. Aku bahkan tidak tau apakah kau benar-benar mencintaiku selama ini atau kau hanya menginginkan yang lain."

"Aku kira kau berbeda dengan yang lain tapi aku salah. Aku bahkan muak melihat wajahmu sekarang." Kalimat itulah yang sangat melukai Furihata. Seolah-olah menamparnya amat sangat keras. Dengan menahan air mata dan rasa sakit di dadanya dia berkata.

"Aku.. aku memang tidak sekaya dirimu. Aku bahkan bukan orang kaya. Aku tidak pintar. Aku tidak berbakat. Aku tidak tampan. Aku tidak mempunyai kelebihan. Aku bukan siapa-siapa. Tapi aku selalu bahagia terlahir sebagai Furihata Kouki yang biasa-biasa ini. Karena aku memilikimu."

"Tidak pernah sekalipun aku mengincar hartamu atau apapun kelebihanmu. Aku.. aku.." Furihata terisak saat mengatakannya karena sakit. Rasanya sangat sakit.

"...aku sangat mencintaimu." Akashi tertegun mendengar Furihata.

"Aku rasa aku telah membuatmu muak. Aku permisi dulu... Akashi-san" Furihata berbalik meninggalkan apartemen mereka dengan luka yang menganga di hatinya. Akashi ingin mengejarnya tapi bayangan Furihata yang tertawa bahagia dengan laki-laki lain kembali menghantui membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya.

Rasa cemburu menyelimutinya lagi dan dia menumpahkan emosinya di benda-benda sekitarnya.

Sementara Furihata, dia kacau. Sangat kacau. Berjalan tanpa tujuan di tengah dinginnya musim salju di malam hari. Dengan air mata yang tak kunjung berhenti menetes dari matanya dan isakan pelan yang ditahan.

Dia berjalan dan terus berjalan tanpa mempedulikan dingin yang menusuk tulangnya. Terus berjalan tanpa mempedulikan seberapa jauhnya dia kini dengan apartemen mere- apartemen Akashi. Terus dan terus berjalan tanpa mepedulikan truk yang menuju kearahnya dengan kecepatan penuh, siap menghempaskan tubuh kecilnya yang rapuh.

'Ah, mungkin mati bisa mengurangi rasa sakit ini.' batinnya dengan menatap sendu ke arah truk besar itu seolah berharap segera ditabrak.

"AWAAAAAAAAAS" entah suara siapa itu, yang jelas Furihata tidak peduli. Dia hanya memejamkan matanya.

Suara rem berdecit keras, suara teriakan dari berbagai arah terdengar, saat tubuhnya dihempaskan oleh benda keras. Tapi anehnya Furihata tidak merasakan rasa sakit apapun. Tubuhnya seolah mati rasa kecuali hatinya yang masih nyeri karena perkataan Akashi.

Pandangan matanya dinodai oleh warna merah. Bau darah yang anyir tertangkap oleh indera penciumannya. Semua orang berlari ke arahnya dengan tatapan ngeri. Tapi dia tidak peduli dengan semua itu. Dia terlalu lelah untuk peduli pada keadaan sekitanya.

_"Aku mencintaimu Sei. Selalu."_ Katanya pada dirinya sendiri sebelum kegelapan menyelimutinya.

* * *

Tanpa sadar mobilnya sudah sampai di parkiran rumah sakit saat dirinya sedang tenggelam di pikirannya. Dengan secepat kilat Akashi ke resepsion dan bertanya dimana kamar Furihata.

Sesampainya dia di depan kamar Furihata terlihat sekerumunan orang disana. Ayah, ibu dan kakak Furihata, Kuroko dan Kagami, beberapa orang dari Seirin, polisi dan orang-orang yang tidak dikenal. Mungkin saksi kecelakaan.

"Bagaimana keadaan Kouki?" tanya Akashi tenang tapi semua tau dari sorot matanya dia sangat tertekan.

"Dia masih belum sadar. Kondisinya kritis." kata Kuroko sedih. Akashi hendak bergegas menuju kamar Furihata ketika telinganya menangkap potongongan percakapan polisi dan saksi mata.

"Dia berjalan sambil menunduk dan menangis. Kami sudah menyuruhnya untuk berhenti karena lampu merah untuk pejalan kaki sudah menyala. Tapi dia terus berjalan sambil menangis. Saat truk itu datang dia tidak mencoba menyelamatkan diri. Dia hanya diam seolah ingin ditabrak" kata seorang saksi membuat rasa bersalah di dada Akashi semakin berlipat ganda.

'Apakah aku sangat melukai Kouki sampai membuat Kouki ingin bunuh diri.'

* * *

Tiit tiit tiit tiit.

Hanya suara mesin medis itu yang terdengar di ruang pasien. Di tengah ruangan bercat putih polos itu terdapat sebuah tempat tidur, tempat Furihata Kouki terbaring tidak berdaya dengan perban yang membalut tubuhnya. Dan entah alat medis apa yang dipasang untuk membantunya tetap hidup.

"Kouki." bisik Akashi berdiri disamping ranjang Furihata.

"Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa tertabrak dan sekarat seperti sekarang."

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku?"

"Apakah aku terlalu keterlaluan tadi sampai kau menyiksa ku seperti ini."

"Apakah kau ingin membunuhku?"

"Kau tau kan aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu." Akashi terus saja berbicara pada Furihata padahal ia tahu Furihata tidak akan menjawabnya. Dia menggenggam tangan Furihata yang tidak ditusuk jarum infus. Sangat erat berharap Furihata akan bangun dan mengatakan 'Sei berhenti lah menggenggam tanganku. Aku hanya bercanda tenanglah' sambil tersenyum kepadanya.

"Maafkan aku Kouki."

"Kouki... Bukalah matamu dan katakan kau mencintaku sekali lagi"

"Kouki..." suara Akashi mulai bergetar, kakinya lemas sampai mebuatnya jatuh di lututnya. Tangganya terus menggenggam tangan Furihata.

Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Akashi Seijuro berlutut dan memohon. Tapi bukan berlutut dan memohon seperti yang ia bayangkan. Di suatu pantai privat dengan suasana romantis berlutut di depan Furihata menggenggam tangannya dan berkata 'Kouki, menikahlah denganku.'

Tidak. Meminta Kouki menikah dengannya sekarang itu terlalu berlebihan mengingat apa yang telah ia lakukan. Sekarang yang Akashi inginkan hanya satu. Yang bahkan Akashi rela untuk berlutut bahkan bersujud dan memohon. Hanya satu saja. Satu permintaan sederhana tapi terasa hampir mustahil untuk terkabul.

.

.

.

.

.

_"Kouki, kumohon bangunlah"_

**Fin.**

* * *

Yah saya author galau kembali dengan cerita galau. Ini ff saya buat untuk meramaikan akafuri week :3 tapi entahlah kok begini. Mungkin karena idenya didapat secara absurd nya. Dan ah sudahlah sekian curhatan saya.

terima kasih sudah membaca.


End file.
